Marriage Murder Madness
by MystiMoon
Summary: I decided to write a story with me and my three friends in it. I think it's funny. I'll re-write this summary once I'm done the story.
1. Chapter 1

Knock, knock, knock

Sean lifted his head up from the newspaper he had been reading and looked at the door towards the sound. He set the paper down on his kitchen table and walked to the door.

He looked through the window to see what looked to be a man delivering flowers.

"Hello," the man said as Sean opened the door, "you have been sent flowers from a woman named Alyson," he said as he read the card provided with the package."

Sean took the flowers from the salesman and headed inside. As he started closing the door, the salesman put his foot into the house to stop the door. Sean turned around to push the man out but the salesman was already halfway in the house.

The salesman started to push Sean back into the house. There was a struggle and a few punches were thrown. During the struggle, the flowers got tossed to the side. The intruder got Sean inside and the door closed. Once they were in, the intruder kept punching the homeowner until he stopped struggling against the attack.

The intruder took out his cell phone and dialled a number almost unconsciously as if he had done this numerous times before.

The person on the other line answer, "You got him yet?"

"Yeah. The situation is under control. Come in now. The coast is clear," the intruder said as he closed it and put it back in his pocket.

The man quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and returned to see the homeowner starting to sit up.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," the intruder said coldly.

The man just started up at him with a confused look on his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the attacker. He was wearing plan jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked calm but ready for an attack at any moment. He stood relaxed, facing the man on the ground, with a knife in his right hand.

The mans eyes focussed on the knife, "you can take what you want," he said scared.

The intruder let out a chuckle, "I don't want this house or any of your belongings. My friend should be here shortly, she's not as nice as me," he said pointing out the cut lip Sean had suffered from the fight.

Not long after, the door opened to reveal a woman wearing jeans and a tank top. She carried a handbag which held a gun.

She walked in to the house carefully, making sure not to disturb the interior any more than it already was. She closed the door with her arm so she didn't leave prints.

The woman walked up to where her male counterpart was holding Sean at knife point.

She stood there staring at Sean for a moment until she finally spoke, "where is it?"

"Where is what? I think you have the wrong person," Sean retorted.

With that answer, the male intruder kicked him, "answer the woman, Sean, or you may not see the light of day again,"

There was a moment of silence while Sean was deciding his answer.

"Its in the bricks of a house," he finally said.

The woman smiled, "which house?" she questioned.

Sean sighed, "175 Coral Drive."

Now, the woman looked over at the male intruder and nodded with an evil smile on her face, "that's all the info we need. Let him go."

The male intruder put the knife in his pocket and started walking out the door. The woman followed closely behind. She stood at the doorway and turned around to face Sean.

"Can't leave a trail," she said before she shot him twice in the chest.

She turned to leave saying, "we gotta get over there before someone else does."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose high over Miami. The early morning heat was already almost unbearable for anyone who went outside. Unfortunately, Horatio Caine had a job to do. He had received a call from Detective Tripp earlier about a man who was found dead in his home by his wife. Horatio and his team had been called in for the job.

He arrived at the scene to find many cops already going door-to-door for any information. The yellow tape made it obvious as to which house was the crime scene. He showed his credentials to the officer at the tape and ducked under the tape.

He walked into the front door and noticed Calleigh was already processing the evidence. He walked up to the body, "has Alexx been here yet?"

Calleigh looked up from taking pictures of the scene, "no, she is coming soon though. I've started taking pictures of the overall scene and the body. I'm waiting on Alexx to get a closer look at the body."

Horatio nodded his head and started looking around the scene. There were a few things out of place near the front door; a side table was knocked over, a cell phone was lying abandoned on the ground, and there was a package of flowers scattered on the floor.

The other thing that was out of place was the blood trail. There were a few droplets of blood at the door and more lead into the livingroom with more smears on the walls and floor as if someone was crawling and was trying to get up.

The trail lead them to the middle of the livingroom where the dead body was laying. The body had bruises on his face and defensive wounds on his hands and arms from the looks of it. It also appeared that he had two bullet wounds in his chest.

Horatio started collecting blood samples from the blood trail and he picked up the flowers. He looked at the card attached to them and saw that they were from a woman named Alyson.

He looked over at Calleigh, "Who's Alyson?"

Calleigh looked up from what she was doing again, "She's the vic's wife. She's outside if you want to talk to her. I guess she sent her husband a bunch of flowers."

Horatio looked at the door, "there's no sign of forced entry. The vic let the shooter in, maybe?"

"Maybe the shooter made himself look like the delivery man for the flowers. The vic opens the door thinking he's going to get a gift and that's when things turn bad."

"Could be. We need to wait for Alexx to know for sure," Horatio said staring out the window seeing Alexx's van pull up.

Alexx walked into the house, "let's see what we got here," she said as she knelt down next to the body.

She looked at the chest, "looks like two gun shot wounds. He got beaten up pretty bad though. Before he got shot,"

She looked in his pockets and found a drivers license, "Sean. Look at this," as she handed Horatio the ID.

"So now we gotta figure out who would want to kill him," Horatio said as he left the house to talk to the wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio walked up to the woman who was currently being asked questions by the officers.

"Hi, my name is Horatio Caine, I'm with Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Can I ask you some questions?" Horatio asked as he walked up to her.

The woman looked up at him, "I guess so. I'm not much help though. I don't even know why he was at home. He should be at work."

"Alyson, I know this might be hard for you, but, do you know anyone that would want to hurt your husband?" Horatio asked with an apologetic face.

Alyson thought about the question for a bit, "I don't know. I haven't really talked to him recently though. He's been doing a lot of work stuff in the basement. He doesn't want to talk to me about it."

"The basement? Okay. Thanks for your help," Horatio said as he walked back into the house to talk to Calleigh.

She was finishing up processing everything on the main floor when he got inside.

He walked up to her, "The wife says he should have been at work and that he's been doing a lot of work related stuff in the basement."

Calleigh raised her eyebrow, "I guess we should go check on what he's been working on then."

They walked downstairs together and found a room that seemed like an office or work area for people. There were papers scattered all over the room and pictures on all the walls. Calleigh started looking at the pictures.

"Do you remember the cases we worked on a while ago where couples were getting murdered?" she asked while still looking at the pictures.

Horatio looked puzzled, "Yes I do. We never got it solved and it went cold."

"I think this vic has something to do with it. He has pictures of all the couples that were murdered before," she said as she showed Horatio some of the photographs.

Horatio looked at the pictures, "could he possibly be the serial killer we've been looking for? I need to get a blood sample to check through all our cold cases. Maybe the hunter became the hunted."

"But if this isn't the killer, the real killers going to go after the wife, Alyson, as well. We need to get her some protection," Calleigh said realising what could possibly happen.

Horatio spoke up, "I'll tell Tripp to get her to a safe house. Can you go back to the lab with the evidence and start analysing it, please?"

Calleigh left with the evidence and headed off to the lab. Horatio got out his cell phone and called Tripp to tell him the news.

Horatio finished his phone call and almost left the basement when he noticed a sticky note on the wall. It read:

175 Coral Drive. NW5B. Bring to cops when coast is clear

Horatio bagged the sticky note and headed back to the lab.

When he got there, he found Calleigh in the layout room. He showed her the note.

Calleigh read it over, "So there is something at 175 Coral Drive. Something Sean was planning on bringing to us. Maybe the pictures he has of the couples aren't from him killing them, but it is evidence against the real killer."

"That means that the killer probably knows now that something is at that house. If the killer passed up the pictures, there must be something even worse there," Horatio concluded.

Calleigh started to get up, "we have to get over there,"


	4. Chapter 4

The man who attacked Sean walked up to the house on Coral Drive. He was sent to the address by his wife, the woman who killed Sean. His job was to do a preliminary investigation around the property and look for any weak spots in the brick.

He looked around. He went through all reachable spots for a loose brick. He pulled out his cell phone when he found it.

He called his wife.

"Hey girl, it was in the NW corner brick. Fifth from the bottom. It looks like a film canister. I think that bastard, Sean, took some pictures of us," the man started.

The woman laughed, "good job. Do you think there's anything else in the house?"

There was a moment of silence while the man took a glance inside, "no, the place looks abandoned."

"Okay, bring them back here and we can—" she started before she started hearing police sirens, "—are they coming to the house you're at already?"

The man looked down the street nervously. Four cop cars were barrelling down the street, "they're coming here. I'm putting the film back, if they find it, we're done. Come back later and get it. I love you."

The woman answered back, "I love you to."

The man closed up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He quickly put the film canister back in the brick, covered it up and ran.

The man was running away from the house as the cops, including Horatio and Calleigh, were pulling up in front of the house. The officers pulled out there guns and pointed it at the intruder.

"Miami-Dade PD. Get on the ground, put your hands on your head," one officer was yelling.

The unknown man did as he was told. Another officer came up to him and handcuffed him. Once he was handcuffed, the officers out their guns away. Horatio and Calleigh walked up to the man.

Horatio stared at him, "What's your name, and what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, and I'm not telling," the man said coldly.

"That's fine," Calleigh said, "we can find out ourselves. Officer, can you check his pocket for a wallet, please?"

The officer got the wallet out and handed it to Calleigh. She opened it up and took out his drivers license.

She looked at it, "well, it says here your name is Nathan and your home address is nowhere near here, so what are you doing?"

Nathan looked up at her, "can't a guy just go out for a walk in another neighbourhood. Explore new surroundings?"

Horatio spoke now, "that is fine, but when we came up here you were running away from the house. You weren't out for a walk."

"I heard the house was going to be for sale soon, I wanted to check it out. People weren't home so I just looked in the window. When I heard the sirens, I thought someone called you because they thought I was breaking in or something. I freaked," Nathan said trying to make up a story.

The officer pulled Nathan up to his feet to bring him to the car. The officer checked in his pockets. He found a kit filled with all the items you need to break into a house.

The officer showed it to Horatio and Calleigh.

Horatio looked up at Nathan, "are you sure you weren't planning on breaking in to the house?"

Nathan looked shocked, "I'm not saying anything."

With that, the officer brought Nathan to the car to take him to the station and Calleigh and Horatio went up to the house to further investigate.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio and Calleigh went into the house. It seemed abandoned from what they could tell.

ANW5B. What could that possibly mean?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio looked around, "If Nathan was planning on breaking into something, what would he break into?"

Calleigh started looking around for things he might be breaking into. Anywhere she looked, it was empty, "I don't think he was looking at anything in here. There isn't anything he could possibly be breaking into."

Horatio looked around and nodded his head, "you're right. Maybe there's something outside he wanted."

They both walked outside.

They walked around the perimeter of the house.

"NW5B," Horatio said puzzled.

"Well, if we're talking about outside, maybe NW means north west. Maybe something is hidden in the north west part of this house," Calleigh offered.

Horatio nodded, "that makes sense."

Calleigh and Horatio headed over to the north west corner of the building. They looked up and down, around at the yard, but didn't know where to start looking. There were so many hiding spots.

"5B," Horatio started, "what's something over here that starts with B?" they looked around some more until he looked at the house, "bricks, maybe?"

Calleigh looked at the bricks, "I need to go get a ladder to took at the fifth brick from the top. It's too high."

"Maybe 'B' means bottom. Fifth brick from the bottom," Horatio added.

Calleigh knelt down and counted to the fifth brick from the bottom. She wiggled it until it was loose and pulled it out from the wall.

She stuck her hand into the empty hole and pulled out a film canister, "maybe this is what Nathan was looking for?"

Horatio smiled, "I think we should have another talk with Nathan and show him the new evidence we've found."

Horatio and Calleigh packed up their things and headed back to the lab.

When they got there, Nathan was sitting in the interrogation room waiting for them.

They walked in, "So, Nathan, we meet again. Care to tell us what you were doing at that house?" Horatio started.

"It doesn't matter. It was an empty house anyway," he answered.

Calleigh put the film canister they found out on the table, "we found something interesting. You weren't there looking for real estate. You were looking for this."

Nathan looked up at her, "if you knew what I was 'supposedly' doing there, why did you ask?"

Horatio chuckled, "Where were you this morning?"

"At home with my wife, why?" Nathan retorted.

"Someone murdered a man named Sean this morning. I have some prints that weren't Sean's or his wife's. If they match the prints we took from you, you're going to prison for a long time," Calleigh said.

Nathan smiled, "ask my wife, I was home all morning."

"We'll do that," Horatio said as he and Calleigh left the room.

They walked into the print lab to get their results.

The lab technician smiled as they came in, "he's the killer, the marriage murderer. Nathan's prints match the ones that are on the card we found by the flowers. It's how he gained entrance into the house."

"Let's arrest him," Horatio stated.


	6. Chapter 6

An officer went to arrest Nathan while Horatio and Calleigh went to go talk to his wife.

They went up to the front steps and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door and Horatio showed her his badge.

"What can I do for you, officers?" the woman asked politely.

Calleigh spoke up, "can we come in?"

The woman gestured them inside, "sorry for the mess, I haven't gotten around to cleaning it. So, what's this about?"

Horatio walked up to her, "it's about your husband. He's been arrested."

"What?" the woman asked shocked.

"He was found fleeing the scene. He was lurking around an abandoned house," Calleigh said.

The woman looked at her confused, "what? I don't think he would---"

Horatio cut in, "and at the house, we found a film canister of photos."

"Have you looked at them yet? What's on them?" the woman asked panicking.

Calleigh tried to calm her down, "we haven't looked at them yet, we were hoping you could help us figure out what he was doing."

"I have no idea," the woman assured.

Horatio looked at her, "your husband says he was home all morning, now, we found his prints at the scene of a crime and we were wondering if you could back his alibi."

The woman was astounded at what she was hearing, "I…he wasn't home. He never came home last night. I don't know where he's been. What kind of crime are we talking about? Like just a theft?"

Calleigh shook her head, "actually, a murder."

"A…what? A murder?" the woman started, "I can't believe this! I need to go see him. Please take me to him," the woman pleaded.

Horatio nodded and started walking out the door, "sure come along with me and I'll take you to see him."

The woman followed him and went to the police department.

When they were at PD, the woman sat down next to where Nathan was sitting. They were sitting on a bench at the side of a corridor. They sat there talking for a while until an officer came up saying that Nathan had to go.

They had their final hug and kiss. The woman whispered into his ear, "I'm gonna get you out. Just wait a bit."

The woman left and started walking down to the elevator with fake tears. She went into the elevator when she saw Calleigh come in. Perfect opportunity.

Calleigh started talking, "I'm sorry about your husband. I know how you feel."

The woman was playing with her ring and it fell off her finger. She was going to grab it when Calleigh knelt down to pick it up for her.

The woman pulled out a gun from her back pocket and put it to Calleighs head. Calleigh started talking again, "Here, you better keep a closer eye on---" but her voice trailed off when she saw the woman she was talking to had a gun pointed at her.

Calleigh put her hands to her side, "okay, ma'am, just put the gun down. This won't help to get your husband back."

The woman smiled, "I don't care. When this elevator opens, stay in front of me or else you're gonna get hurt."

The elevator opened and a plan went into affect. The woman pushed Calleigh out in front of her. No one was really paying attention so the woman shot one bullet into the ceiling. Everyone looked into the direction of the elevator.

Many cops had their guns drawn all pointing right at Calleigh. Hearing the gunshot, Horatio rushed up the stairs. When he saw one of his CSI's being held hostage he ran into view. He immediately recognized the person with the gun.

"You're Nathan's wife, right?" Horatio asked.

The woman looked at Horatio with the gun trained on Calleigh's head, "My name is Eden. I want my husband released from jail. With all charges dropped."

Horatio shook his head, "I can't do that. He killed a man this morning. He also killed many other couples in the past. He's a serial killer."

"I don't care. I still love him. Now, you let me and my husband walk out here free and this person won't get killed," Eden said referring to Calleigh.

A cop went to go fetch Nathan from the holding cell. He came back to the front lobby where Eden was already standing with her back to the door with Calleigh still in front of her at gunpoint.

When her husband came into view she said, "hey honey, get behind me. You should go start up the car."

Nathan walked outside and pulled a car up to the front of the building. Eden started walking out backwards with Calleigh still blocking the way of anyone shooting her.

Nathan was in the drivers seat and Eden went into the back, pulling Calleigh in with her, "okay honey, just start driving around," Eden said to Nathan as he started driving away down the street.

Eden pulled Calleigh's gun and phone from her pockets. They sat I silence as they drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

They were driving no where in particular. Just around many corners to try to loose the trail of anyone who may be following them.

Inside the car Calleigh started asking questions, "you're both in this together then, you're both the marriage murderers?"

"Yes. What does it matter. We killed couples, big deal. They were going nowhere with their marriage anyway," Eden stated.

"I don't think that's for you to judge. They can do what they want," Calleigh said.

"We're not done yet. We still need to find Alyson. She's not in any of the places she normally would be," Eden said until she thought about it, "you brought her to a safe house, didn't you?"

Calleigh didn't answer but looked out the window to see where she was.

"Where's the safe house?" Eden demanded.

Calleigh shook her head, "I'm to telling you. You're just gonna go kill her."

"Well, you have two options. You can tell us where she is and spare your life, or you don't tell us where she is and we kill you then go find and kill her," Eden said more threateningly.

"I'm not telling you where she is," Calleigh said one last time, "I don't care what you do to me. I just want the two of you in jail."

"If I kill you now, you're never going to know what happens to us or Alyson," Eden stated then looked around outside, "this looks like a good place to stop. Can you pull over here honey?"

The car stopped on the side of an abandoned road, near an abandoned factory. Eden got out of the car and looked in the trunk for something. She came around and sat back in the car beside Calleigh. Eden pulled out Calleigh's phone, "Who's the red-head?"

"Horatio," Calleigh answered.

Eden went into the contact list and pushed the talk button to call Horatio. She put it on speakerphone.

Horatio answered quickly, "Calleigh, is that you? Are you alright?"

Eden set the phone down on the seat and pulled the rope she got from the trunk, "Calleigh is fine."

Horatio talked again, "Eden. Where are you? I can assure you that if you hurt anyone else, you will both get the death penalty."

"That's only if you can find us," Eden laughed. She started tying Calleigh's hands behind her back.

"How do I know you haven't hurt Calleigh already? Let me talk to her," Horatio demanded.

Nathan chuckled in the background. Eden started, "she's a little tied up at the moment but I think I can arrange something."

Eden motioned to Calleigh to start talking so she did, "Horatio, I'm fine. I'm still in the car. We just pulled over to the side of---"

She was cut off when she received a slap by Nathan, "too much info."

Eden went down and tied Calleigh's legs together with some rope around her ankles. Then she gagged her mouth.

Eden started talking to Horatio on the phone again, "trace this call and you'll find her. Better hurry up before we change our mind about letting her go."

She put the phone back in Calleigh's pocket with the speakerphone still on so the cops can trace her location. The car started moving and they kicked Calleigh out. She fell down into the ditch waiting for someone to pick her up.

Eden and Nathan drove away to their hideout.


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio looked strangely at his phone and ran to the AV lab. He got Cooper to trace where the signal was and he was in his hummer heading to where Calleigh should be in a few minutes.

The computer beeped out with the street name Beachgrove. He slowly went down the street checking for a sign of life in every direction. He got a quick glance of a foot moving around. He pulled over to the side of the road to get a better look.

Calleigh was laying in the ditch trying to get into a sitting position. She was strugling when she saw Horatio's car pull to the side of the road. He walked up to her and breathed a sigh of relief. He started untying her legs and arms while repeatly asking if she was alright. He called for an ambulance to pick her up in case something was wrong. He drove to the hospital with Calleigh.

After Calleigh was checked out and the doctors found nothing wrong with her, she was driven back to the police station so she could give her statement of what happened.

A lot of time passed by and Calleigh was told to take the rest of the day off. She was to have no part in the investigation into the "marriage murderers".

She went home to rest. She wasn't hurt badly but she was a little sore from being pushed out of a moving car. She sat on the couch and was soon fast asleep.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Nathan and Eden drove for an hour until they got to their hideout. They turned on the tv and watched as Alyson was put into a cra that was surrounded by multiple cops for protection. As the newsperson was talking in front of the camera, you could see a young officer talking to the driver. Eden could lipread what the officer was saying, "okay, so bring her to 167 Foremont Street. The safehouse is there."

Eden turned to Nathan, "167 Foremont Street. We have to get there before the cops move her cause of us."

Nathan and Eden rushed to the car and to the safehouse. They silently drove up in front of the house and could see two cops standing just inside the door. Another one was looking out the side window.

They walked up and started shooting the guards down. Eden shot three times. She didn't miss a guard.

They ran to the house to find Alyson almost out the door. Eden shot the gun once more and it went into Alyson's leg. She fell to the ground and by the time she could get up, Eden was already over her holding the gun to her head.

Nathan grabbed onto Alyson's arm and dragged her out the door and into the car. Eden tied her up as Nathan drove them back to their safehouse.

CSICSICSICSICSI

Calleigh was woken up by the ring of her phone. She got up and answered it.

"Duquesne,"

A voice on the other end started laughing, "I told you I'd find her. With or without you."

Calleigh immediately got off the couch, "Eden, if you or Nathan hurt her, you are sure to get the death penalty. Ther's no way of getting out."

Eden laughed again, "like I told the red-head. You can only prosecute the ones you can find. And besides, I have what I need and I do't care anymore. I can always come back and kill you now though. You know too much."

Calleigh started getting nervous, "We'll find you."

Eden quickly ended the call.

Calleigh called Horatio to tell him what just happened. When she told him that they were going to come back and kill her, Horatio went into his car and rushed to Calleigh's apartment.

When he got there she was pacing around the room trying to make sense of everything. She sat down with Horatio and told him what happened. She was told to stay at her house while Horatio called to see if Alyson was still at the house or not.

He was told that she was not at the safehouse so Horatio went to go get some evidence.


End file.
